Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. In most cases, the formations are located thousands of feet below the surface, and a wellbore must intersect the formation before the hydrocarbon can be recovered. Drilling a wellbore is both labor and equipment intensive, and the cost of the drilling operation increases the longer the operation takes.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.